onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Imperial Dragon Pirates
The Imperial Dragon Pirates are one of the strongest and well known pirates, considered to be one of the biggest threats to the World Government as their captain known as the Dragon Emperor who killed a World Noble. They have many ships and have notable allies such as the Pirates Whitebeard Pirates and the Army Revolutionary Army who share the same goal of overthrowing the corrupted government. It is well known fact that they began creating their own empire with no affiliations with the World Governemtn on a few islands and countries. History Founding It was rumored that many of the Imperial Dragon Pirates were decendants of a race of dragon-human hybrids like the Merfolk and were almost wiped out along with Ancient Kingdom by the 20 kings. Having survived and secretly rebuilding their civilization many decided to form a fleet which would be pirates to fight against the World Government. They seettled in the far West Blue Upon Kaien Hanichi's return from their long years of adventure, they were about to reach one of the colony islands until hearing news that one of the ships his lover Kallen was on had been kidnapped by slavers of the Tenryuubito. He found out that a young boy named Ryuka Hanichi claims to be her son told him this. Freedom of slaves Gathered a lot of crew members who have strong distrust and knowing the consequences followed them to the holy lands where they met and aided Fisher Tiger to free all the slaves no matter what race they were. When Kaien had found his beloved brutally attacked by the World Noble, in utter hatred he used hie transformed into a dragon and killed the noble without mercy, much to his crew's utter shock but Kahn, who was with them, smiled and secretly ordered his fellow Dragons to go hunting for the other World Nobles for blood, no matter what age they were for their 'sins' they committed to their people centuries ago without the Captain's knowledge. Kaien with newly freed slaves aboard his ship he discovered that Ryuka is actually his son after leaving the island for so long. He made a vow to her before her death that he would keep him safe and After returning to their sovereign territory Kaien had recieved a bounty of 317,000,000 for the murder the World Nobles. Many people of the islands consider them heroes while Kahn and others like him demand of going to war against the Government after long years of suffering of trying to bring their species to extinction, Kaien denied it but agreed of stopping the Government and bring non-aligned countires on their side. It was then the Imperial Dragon begun on an expansion of their empire and creating an army out of former-slaves and stolen marine ships. Giving them an exqual measure of attack and defence. Expansion As they claim a few more islands and faught off a few pirates and marines who dared to raid their growing armada, it did not go unnotice. Their actions and reputations had caught the interest of many pirates such as the two members of the Yonko; Red Haired Pirates and the Whitebeard Pirates. The Dragon Emperor became good friends with them and accepted of forming an alliance with them. The Imperial Dragons even formed form a pack with them to make Fishman Island a joint territory between them. When they came to the kingdom's aide and much to the pirates' horror and shock when not only did they barely escaped from the Whitebeard pirates, but the Imperial Dragons as well for their fierce reputation of invading the holy lands. This did not go well for the World Government, even the elders as they see their small empire rapidly expanding their territories at a steady pase and could not risk going to war with them with all the problems they have at the moment, despite the Tenryuubito demanding their arrest and punish them for their crimes. Pirate Flag Instead of a common use of a skull, their flag is a Dragon. Strength Crew Current Members *"Dragon Emperor" Kaien Hanichi (1st Division Captain) *Abraham Luther King (1nd division commander) *Kamaitaichi *Ryuka Hanichi (3rd Division commander) *Brigit (3rd Division first Mate) *Sun Tzu Huang (4th Division commander) *Talon Atreides Former Members *"Ox Lord" Kahn Tibus *Charlton "Necromancer" Barbossa *Joseph Franklin Gallery Fortress ship.jpg Talion and Calamitous by andreauderzo.jpg Category:Pirate Crew Category:Soulslayer317 Category:Protected Category:Copyright Category:Imperial Dragon Pirates